1. Field of Technology
The embodiments relate to assistive or accessibility technology for users of computing devices. More particularly, the embodiments relate to methods, systems, and user interfaces for enabling such users to interact with user interfaces while sustaining reduced movement and motor effort.
2. Background
Users interact with desktop computers, laptops, smart phones, tablet computers, and other computing devices, using a variety of user input devices, such as keyboards, mice, touchscreens, trackpads, joysticks, and the like. These user input devices require a considerable amount hand movement and reasonable motor effort. While well-suited, convenient, and efficient for users with normal and healthy motor functions, these user input devices are frequently cumbersome and place intense physical strain on, and physical pain to users with or prone to motor dysfunction, impairment, or disability or for children with limited motor abilities.